poaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Plue Abernathy
PLUE ABERNATHY Plue is the leader of both the Nexus Force’s Sentinel Faction, and the leader of the Nexus Force overall. She inherited the position from her uncle (who had trained her for the role prior to his death), hence such significant authority at a relatively young age. She is also considered an honorary member of Pandemonium’s Bane. Plue’s first chronological appearance in the Pandemonium’s Bane canon is in the first chapter of “Of Encounters and Trysts”. APPEARANCE Plue is a woman of above-average height, with golden-blonde hair (normally either loose or in a ponytail), and dark green eyes. She spends a lot of time either in her battle armour (plates over a bodysuit) or in her suit (black with a blue tie). The rest of the time, she’s extremely casual about clothing: jeans, t-shirts, sandals. She also has a favourite dressing gown that she wears a lot. PERSONALITY Plue manages to run the gannet between “logical” and “warm”, working hard to ensure that she makes the best decisions she can make while also making sure that she doesn’t fall into the trap of being an ass about it (complete with moments of doubt about her own capability). This has earned her a well-deserved reputation of “mum friend” amongst the people she knows. She’s also creative, and writes stories in her spare time. “Socially inept” would be too harsh, but Plue often struggles with extended social occasions, finding them boring at best and uncomfortable at worst. She is also an extremely honest person, and not one for social cues or formality that she finds pointless. While not obnoxious or over-the-top about it, her honesty and social discomfort can make meeting with people high up in the Nexus Force or other governments a difficult obstacle to manoeuvre. ABILITIES AND POWERS Plue has no powers, being a regular human instead of a Savant. However, she is still extremely capable in combat – aside from proficiency at both archery and hand-to-hand combat, she is ridiculously skilled with a sword, and has already begun to earn herself a reputation as a fighter worthy of her uncle’s legacy (her uncle himself being described as “legendary”). Plue is also sensible and authoritative, which helps cement her position as a leader – she’ll often act as the mediator if an argument breaks out, and excels at providing a neutral perspective to solve debates. Her ability to restrain herself from getting emotionally invested in a situation helps her to keep a cool head and make tough calls whenever necessary. QUOTES * “With all due respect – which, all things considered, is about none – how do you know we can trust him?” APPEARANCES * Of Encounters and Trysts * Hit and Run * Maelstrom * Week Two * People Skills * Savants TRIVIA * Plue was one of my earliest characters, created in 2012 – but she spent a lot of time with relatively little discernible character, and it’s only really since 2016-ish that she’s begun to develop a proper personality. * I ended up making her autistic, which was fun because I really got to tap into a lot of my own experiences and small habits; in terms of how characters generally act, and carry themselves day to day, Plue is probably the one I share the most similarities with. * She is an atrocious cook, and infamous for it. Category:Characters Category:Pandemonium's Bane Category:Human Characters